User blog:Sahathai/Flint,the Demacian Thug
Flint,the Demacian thug is one of my custom champions in League of Legends. Abilities Flint's next autoattack grants a debuff and makes the target receive additional physical damage from Flint for 2 seconds.This debuff stacks up to 4 times |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Flint receives 2 golds every fourth basic attack.Guaranteed getting 4 golds if he attacks with pickpoket's active. |description2= Flint's next autoattack will let him invisible for 2 seconds.If the target is taking debuff from him,he will slow it for 2 seconds instead.This ability can only use once after taking Strength waves' silence.Invisibility ends when he collides an enemy unit other than target. |leveling= % |cost= |costtype=mana }} Flint's next autoattack apply bleeding to enemy units around him for 3 seconds.If unit is already bleeding,this will deal additional magic damage and reset bleeding timer.Bleeding enemy takes magical damage over time.Nerve-cut slash and bleeding deal 150% damage to small minions. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=240 }} Flint's next autoattack will dash to his target.If Uprising cast,it will begin cooldown upon taking Strength waves' silence. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Strategy * Flint's abilities reset autoattack timer,so you don't have to buy any attack speed item.But be careful when you are in the Strength waves' silence since you can't use any abilities in that time. * Starting enemy with Inner pain should come in handy,you can deal more damage to the same target with its effect. ** Inner pain is also effective when you use it on the fifth cast.It allows you to damage enemy even more with normal autoattacks. * When escaping from ganker,feel free to use Pickpocket on it since pickpocket grants invisibility. ** If you want to escape fighting,use Pickpocket on a nearest enemy minion to get yourself invisible,but make sure there are no other minions touch you. ** Pickpocket can also be used for chasing any escaping enemies,but should land it in very first order of your combo to support other abilities. * Your best farming ability is Nerve-cut slash.spamming it among minions will clean the lane. * Just one Nerve-cut slash hit will only apply bleeding to units around target.No additional damage from it. * When chasing enemy in jungle mid-late game,placing ward in advance or splitting with your allies may useful when you can join any team fight or finish enemy in jungle by using Uprising through walls. * Remember that you can use Uprising multiple times before taking Strength waves' silence.If your enemy use any short-range dash or teleport,just use Uprising again. ** When you have many casts left,you can chain dashing to a squishy champion if they are close to each other enough. Recommended builds Countering * Crowd controls and true sight is good to stop Flint from escaping. * Find an opportunity to end him when he is taking Strength waves' silence. * He has no gapclosing abilities early game,so keep him under pressure is a great idea. Notes This is a rewritten blog of my custom champion,Flint(Old blog) I just want this champion to be played with a fast and massive hit combo.This guy doesn't need attack speed,but relies heavily on his combo because of his passive.His name,Damages and stats is not final.(Only thing I'm sure he's not too OP is his features.)I'm not sure he can by played in AP build or not. His weapon is just a dagger with some magical myth.He stoled it from Kalamanda.He was the first one to find the treasure in this village,couple years before anyone sees them.His dagger's secret is whenever its edge touches living things,It will make them bleed without any torment,sense or feel. One last thing,how much you will rate Flint? ★☆☆☆☆ 1 star ★★☆☆☆ 2 stars ★★★☆☆ 3 stars ★★★★☆ 4 stars ★★★★★ 5 stars Category:Custom champions